winxversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mia Brice
'''Amelia "Mia" Sydney Brice '''is the fairy of creativity. Though she is sixteen, many people mistake her as eleven or twelve due to how petite she is. Mia acts childish, but in reality is very intelligent and even wise. History Background Mia grew up in a family of average means. Her life was very uneventful until she was twelve. She went to the public schools in Chicago, where she was identified as gifted- both in matters of creativity and matters of academics. She had an inner love of learning that caused her to excel at nearly everything she did. At the age of twelve, Mia's mother was diagnosed with cancer. While her father would run her mother to the hospital and stay with her overnight, and care for her, Mia was given the task of caring for her eight year old brother. She did it well, holding the family together as best as as she could. About a month after her mother was diagnosed, Mia discovered the television show Supernatural and began watching it, using the promise of the show to get through the long days of school and caring for her brother. Even after her mother died in early October of the same year, she stuck with the show. To this day it remains one of her greatest passions. When Mia was fourteen, she entered Northside College Preparatory Academy, one of the top magnet schools in the country. Even at a school with rigorous academic standards, Mia stood out as smart, though she tried hard not to flaunt it. Meeting Avalon, Kaylee, and Safeyah On an uneventful day at school, Mia was summoned to the office, which was later revealed to be a lie as the PA system was hacked by Safeyah. On her way to the main office, she was grabbed by Avalon, who bound and gagged her. With the help of Kaylee and a reluctant Safeyah, Avalon locked her in Ole Denim and drove her to where Rider and the Apprentices of the Black Circle were hiding, explaining about the fairies, the wizards, Rider, and Mia's own latent powers on the way. At the hideout, Mia helped the girls infiltrate. When the Apprentices managed to draw Avalon into the Black Circle, Mia was the one who pulled her out, effectively saving her wings and possibly her life. Since Mia had not shown aptitude in magic, the team decided to keep her kidnapped rather than return her to school. Joining the Heart Holders After the split between the International and Domestic teams, with Mia placed in the Domestic team, Avalon and Mia ran into an independent team of fairies that called themselves the Heart Holders. Despite her friendship with Avalon, Mia joined with them due to her love of their more traditional magical girl style. Alexa, the "leader" of the team, also promised to help Mia develop her nearly nonexistent magic. Magic Mia is the fairy of creativity. Civilian Form Mia's clothes are normally a little on the punk rock side. Her hair is curly and brown and sweeps her breasts, and her eyes are blue-green. Even in this form, she has trouble casting spells. The most she can do is emit small sparks from her hands. Trivia *Mia is a "minion," a fan of actor Misha Collins, who plays Castiel on the television show Supernatural. Category:Fly or Fall Category:Humanity Fairy Category:Domestic Team Category:Heart Holders